As the current flows
by doc.exe
Summary: Basado en la serie de TV. Narra las reflexiones de un dragón de la tierra poco antes de morir.


Disclaimer: X y todos sus personajes son creación de CLAMP. Este fanfic está siendo escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solamente por diversión... ¡Así que no me demanden porque sería una perdida de tiempo! ¡No soy dueño de nada!  
  
Una pequeña advertencia: Contiene algunos spoilers de la serie de TV, particularmente del episodio 21. Tomen eso en cuenta antes de leerlo, no quisiera arruinarle la diversión a alguien...  
  
AS THE CURRENT FLOWS  
  
Agua... Sustancia de vida.  
  
Sustancia extraordinaria, no existe ninguna otra en la Tierra que se le asemeje. Sustancia de la creación misma. La vida se originó en el agua y es por el agua que este planeta subsiste. La gente nunca reflexiona sobre las propiedades maravillosas del agua, mucho menos sobre sus capacidades asesinas. ¡Mal hecho! Pues si por el agua fuera, este mundo sería sólo un árido desierto.  
  
El agua es tan benigna que en ella pueden habitar infinidad de seres vivientes, y tan destructiva que puede arrasar con poblaciones enteras.  
  
El agua es caprichosa y voluble, cínica, no le importa dañar a los demás, no respeta los sentimientos de otros, incluso se mofa de ellos. A pesar de eso, tiene su lado noble, en ocasiones puede ser de lo más caritativa, pero no se dejen engañar por su sonrisa afable o por sus modales corteses, el agua es un líquido asesino. Si no tienen cuidado, puede tomarlos por sorpresa cuando menos se lo esperen. Tiene un sentido del humor de lo más negro: Así como una planta necesita agua para alimentarse, una dosis exagerada puede pudrirle las raíces. Y así como las lluvias en verano son beneficiosas para las cosechas, también pueden provocar inundaciones, con consecuencias poco más que desastrosas.  
  
No importa cuanto lo intente el hombre, jamás podrá gobernar al agua. Puede construir diques para contenerla, acueductos para dirigir su cauce y contenedores para encerrarle, nada de eso importa. Al final, el agua siempre encontrará la manera de continuar su curso, de recuperar su libertad. Como el ciclo del agua es interminable, la lucha del agua por conservar su libertad es una constante en este planeta, una verdad absoluta, un ciclo sin fin. El agua siempre continua fluyendo, sin ataduras, sin inhibiciones, en la más pura y absoluta de las libertades.  
  
Definitivamente, el agua es una sustancia maravillosa.  
  
"¡Cielos! Como desearía un trago de agua en este momento..."  
  
Gota a gota, la sangre va formando un sendero escarlata sobre el suelo de mampostería. El lastimero estado en que se encuentra el hombre de cabellos rubios atrae la atención de la gente que camina por el parque. Algunos lo miran angustiados, otros simplemente continúan su trayecto con indiferencia, sin prestar demasiada atención al herido. Otros se le acercan, no es un aire samaritano ni un deseo de ayudar al prójimo lo que los motiva, más bien se trata de simple y llana curiosidad morbosa.  
  
"Que orgulloso me siento de mis paisanos." Piensa el joven con una sonrisa.  
  
Alguien se le aproxima, ofreciéndole una mano para apoyarse, diciendo que lo llevarán a un hospital, que ya enviaron a pedir una ambulancia. No obstante, el joven se niega cortésmente, dice encontrarse bien, sus heridas son sólo gajes del oficio, además, tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.  
  
Ignorando las miradas de los transeúntes, el hombre siguió su camino, no sin antes mirar su reloj nerviosamente. Nunca le ha gustado llegar tarde a sus citas, definitivamente no desea hacerlo ahora. Su costoso abrigo blanco está bastante maltratado, prácticamente inservible, repleto de cortes y quemaduras. Sin embargo, el daño al abrigo y las heridas en su cuerpo no son lo que más le duele, no tanto como la humillación de la derrota.  
  
"Realmente fue una estupidez de mi parte el menospreciarla." Reflexiona sonriendo con ironía.  
  
Aunque su contrincante ya debe haber muerto en estos momentos, eso no lo consuela. Ella estaba acorralada, a su merced, no tenía escapatoria alguna... Aún no se explica como es que lo derrotó, ¿de dónde obtuvo la fuerza para seguir peleando, para realizar ese magno ataque con el que puso fin a la contienda?  
  
"Tal vez hubiera sido mejor cortarle el cuello desde el principio... Bueno, supongo que nunca lo sabré."  
  
Él siempre se ha caracterizado por ser caballeroso con las mujeres, tal vez más de lo que le convendría. Aunque hubiera resultado extremadamente sencillo cortarle la garganta con su cuchilla, eso no le pareció muy cortés de su parte. Después de todo, no era su estilo asesinar a una mujer a traición. Pensó que lo mejor era darle una muerte más poética: Ahogarla bajo un torrente de agua. Desgraciadamente, no contaba con que ella aún tenía un as bajo la manga...  
  
"Regla básica número 1: Nunca subestimes a una mujer... menos si se trata de una señora del fuego."  
  
Esta vez la sonrisa se torna lastimera, al tiempo que percibe como sus piernas van perdiendo fuerza. El caminar le resulta cada vez más difícil, y las quemaduras y la perdida de sangre no ayudan en lo más mínimo.  
  
Después de aquella explosión, ambos terminaron severamente lastimados. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de retirarse del campo de batalla, aprovechando que su otro adversario, el señor del viento, se encontraba ocupado atendiendo a su compañera.  
  
"Extraña relación la de esos dos."  
  
Realmente le extrañó la manera como esa maestra del fuego intentaba proteger al editor de esa revista, que se caracteriza por publicar los trabajos de cierto peculiar cuarteto de mangakas, no es que él sea muy aficionado a esa clase de cosas. Recuerda haberse burlado de ella diciéndole que probablemente estaba enamorada del señor del viento, remarcó la burla agregando que no lo aprobaba del todo, aunque considerando que el editor se había divorciado recientemente, quizá ella aún tendría alguna oportunidad con él. No obstante, ella no pareció inmutarse con el comentario, por el contrario, le respondió con una frase muy peculiar: "Cuando una semilla cae a la tierra y muere, sus raíces crecerán y enlazarán a otras..."  
  
Ello significa que uno debe estar dispuesto a proteger a sus seres queridos, aún a costa de la propia vida, ello con tal de que ellos puedan seguir viviendo en este mundo.  
  
"Proteger a quienes se ama... aún a costa de la propia vida..."  
  
Las palabras de la señora del fuego no dejan de resonar en su mente. La manera como estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, sin importarle otra cosa que mantener a salvo a los suyos.  
  
"Es la clase de sacrificio que sólo un dragón del cielo está dispuesto a hacer, puede sonar muy extraño para un dragón de la tierra como yo..."  
  
Por un momento reflexionó sobre los motivos por los que aceptó unirse a los siete ángeles, los comparó con los que poseían los otros miembros de su grupo. Analizándolo objetivamente, él no tenía una motivación que pudiera considerarse tan profunda como las del Kamui oscuro o la de Kusanagi, tampoco era tan egoísta como las de Kakyou o Kanoe, o tan indiferente como las de Satsuki y Nataku. Simplemente había aceptado que ése era su destino, simplemente se dejó llevar por la corriente.  
  
Esa era su forma de ser: Siempre siguiendo el flujo, sin ataduras, sin preocupaciones, sólo dejándose llevar, como una gota de agua en un río. Quizás era por esta característica que se convirtió en el candidato perfecto para ser un dragón de la tierra. Gracias a esa perspectiva de "cero ataduras en la vida", nunca había desarrollado lazos afectivos hacia algo o alguien en particular. Por el contrario, todo le resultaba indiferente, aunque a diferencia de Seishiro, él no carecía completamente de sentimientos, por lo menos sabía diferenciar un ser humano de una simple piedra: Un ser humano puede llorar y sufrir, una piedra es incapaz de ello. Un ser humano puede amar y sonreír, una piedra jamás podrá. Un ser humano puede dejarse llevar por la corriente, moverse, ser libre... Una piedra siempre permanecerá en su sitio, estática, sin libertad alguna...  
  
No obstante, quizás era él el que no poseía libertad alguna. Al dejarse llevar por la corriente del destino, sin oponerse a su cauce, se convertía en un prisionero del mismo, siempre sometido a sus caprichos y vicisitudes. Al permanecer en movimiento perpetuo, sin detenerse en ningún momento, sin romper el ciclo sin fin, jamás podrá echar raíces, jamás podrá enlazar a otros. Una simple gota de agua que continua perdida sin rumbo, perdida en la inmensidad del río del destino.  
  
Viéndolo bien, él nunca ha entablado un vínculo profundo con alguien en especial. Las únicas personas realmente cercanas a él son Kanoe y Satsuki, sin embargo, ¿está tan dispuesto a protegerlas como esa ama del fuego lo estaba con los suyos? ¿Está tan dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellas? Tal vez sí, tal vez no... Tal vez nunca lo sabrá. Tal vez es por eso que es uno de los 7 ángeles, porque no tiene nada que proteger... o porque aunque lo tenga, no le interesa hacerlo...  
  
De todos modos, eso no importa en este momento. Por ahora sólo quiere llegar a tomar el té.  
  
Así, continua con su tortuoso camino a través del parque. El ambiente repentinamente empieza a asemejarse al de un camposanto. La luz de los faroles ilumina su camino con un brillo espectral, el chirrido de los grillos armoniza con la noche, como si fuera una sinfonía fúnebre. A lo lejos alcanza a escuchar un murmullo.  
  
"Es la fuente..."  
  
Como poseído por una renovada vitalidad, el funcionario público acelera el paso, mas el impulso sólo dura unos segundos. Su vista empieza a nublarse, sus piernas parecen resistirse a continuar, su cuerpo se siente cada vez más pesado.  
  
A duras penas logra llegar a la fuente, la contempla con un extraño sentimiento de melancolía. El agua fluye produciendo un melodioso siseo, desprendiendo un leve rocío en los alrededores. La luz se refleja sobre su superficie, matizándose en estelas de gran belleza.  
  
El hombre sonríe con tristeza, sabe que es la última vez que podrá contemplar ese espectáculo. La sangre continua escapando de sus venas, las heridas duelen cada vez más, sus músculos parecen estar a punto de desquebrajarse, el respirar se torna más difícil. Cansado, le lanza una última mirada a la fuente, se sienta apoyándose contra ella, cierra los ojos brevemente. Una enorme sensación de tranquilidad inunda su ser al escuchar el dulce murmullo del agua al fluir.  
  
Esa fuente siempre fue su lugar favorito en todo el parque. Solía pasar por allí muy a menudo. Tras salir del trabajo y dirigirse a la base de los dragones de la tierra bajo las oficinas de gobierno, nada le alegraba más que poder estar un par de minutos contemplando la fuente.  
  
Recordó la vez que citó a Satsuki en ese lugar, la conversación que tuvieron antes de salir a cenar. Algunos días antes, Satsuki había asesinado al inugami de la dragón del cielo más joven, después de que esta fuera incapaz de responder a la pregunta: "¿Por qué está mal matar a los humanos?" Poco después, Satsuki le preguntó al funcionario público cual le parecía la respuesta más apropiada. El respondió con esa clásica sonrisa suya: "Porque alguien llorará por ellos." La respuesta pareció causar cierto impacto en la joven hacker. Al estar en la fuente, Satsuki retomó el tema, preguntándole al señor del agua si él tenía a alguien que llorara por él. En aquel entonces fingió demencia alegando no recordar haber dicho esas palabras, aunque en realidad sólo se fue por la tangente para evitar seguir tocando el asunto. En realidad, le provocaba cierto malestar el no estar seguro que efecto provocaría su defunción entre sus conocidos.  
  
"El no tener a nadie que lloré por tu muerte debe ser algo de lo más triste."  
  
Ahora, más que nunca, pensaba en las palabras de Satsuki.  
  
"¿Tienes a alguien que llorará por ti?"  
  
Ciertamente no era su pasatiempo reflexionar sobre la muerte, pero ahora más que nunca, esa interrogante lo azotaba con violencia. Por un instante pensó en los que ya habían caído en la batalla del fin del mundo: Esa chica hermana del Kamui oscuro, el sobrino del señor del viento, el guardián del túmulo del cerezo y, finalmente, la señora del fuego. Todos ellos tuvieron a alguien que sufrió por sus muertes, alguien que derramó lágrimas por ellos... pero, ¿y él? ¿Tenía a alguien que lamentara su muerte? ¿Alguien que lo apreciara tanto como para derramar lágrimas frente a su tumba? No lo sabía... ¿Y Kanoe y Satsuki?, tal vez ahora se encontraban preocupadas porque no había llegado a la hora del té como acostumbraba... aún así, ¿alguna de ellas lloraría por él?  
  
Una nueva sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
"Es sorprendente las cosas en que uno se pone a pensar cuando se está a punto de morir."  
  
Estaba muriendo, tenía que admitirlo. Ese era el lugar a donde lo conducía el río del destino, no había marcha atrás, no había forma de oponerse a la corriente. Así llegara la dichosa ambulancia, ya nada podría salvarlo. Cualquier otra persona sentiría gran angustia ante esa situación, pero no el señor del agua. No, él nunca se había quejado por su destino, después de todo, él había escogido dejarse llevar por el flujo, con la esperanza de que al terminar su viaje, encontraría algo interesante.  
  
¿Y lo encontró? Por supuesto que sí. Había aprendido algo valioso: Cuando una semilla cae al suelo y muere, sus raíces tocan a otros. Aquellos que son enlazados por esa semilla, jamás la olvidan, por el contrario, la llevan siempre en su corazón, donde su recuerdo perdura. Por ello lloran al enterarse de que ha fallecido.  
  
- Así que esa es la importancia de sacrificarse por los que se ama...  
  
Su viaje por el río de la vida no ha sido en vano, al navegar por su cauce ha aprendido lecciones valiosas. Ahora es definitivamente mucho más sabio de lo que era antes de zarpar en las turbulentas aguas del destino... Desgraciadamente, ello ya no tiene sentido alguno, pues ya no tendrá tiempo de poner esas lecciones en práctica. Su bote está a punto de encallar. Es irónico que la muerte también posea el hábito de la puntualidad, quizá es hasta más quisquillosa en ese aspecto que el mismo dragón de la tierra.  
  
Conforme la corriente fluye, la vida de los humanos sigue su curso. Conforme la corriente fluye, su existencia llega a su fin. El río del destino sigue su cauce sin importar que obstáculo se le presente, sin esperar a nada ni a nadie. El día prometido se acerca vertiginosamente. Un ángel ha caído, un sello ha sido roto, y la corriente del destino sigue fluyendo.  
  
- Ya nada de eso importa... Tal parece ser, que no voy a llegar a la hora del té...  
  
Lentamente cerró sus ojos, su clásica sonrisa aún adornaba su faz. Podía escuchar el murmullo del agua, podía sentir el rocío humedeciendo su cara, empañada por finos hilos de líquido carmesí. Su cuerpo ya no le pesaba, sus músculos ya no estaban tensos, el dolor de las heridas había cesado. Todo estaba en calma, en absoluta y profunda calma.  
  
"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez una pequeña gota de agua pueda hacer germinar algo en el corazón de la gente..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Caminó desconcertado en medio de la espesa bruma, esperando encontrar algo... o a alguien. A lo lejos se escuchaba un leve chapoteo. Pudo divisar una figura en medio de la neblina. Se sorprendió al reconocerla.  
  
- Yuuto. - Le saludó ella, sonriendo de una forma que el dragón de la tierra nunca antes había visto.  
  
- Perdona la tardanza. - Se disculpó él, llevando una mano a su nuca. - ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?  
  
- No... Ya había llegado desde antes.  
  
Una barca se aproximó a la orilla, a bordo iba un hombre cubierto por una manta negra y un sombrero de paja. Una nueva travesía iniciaba, esta vez por un río diferente. El funcionario le extendió su brazo a la joven con galantería. Ella le miró con extraña calidez. Lo tomó del brazo y se dejó escoltar por él hasta la barca. Una vez allí, el señor del agua le pagó dos monedas al barquero, una por ella y una por él.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos? - Le preguntó a la hacker con su sonrisa típica. Ella sólo asintió.  
  
El barquero comenzó a remar, los dos dragones de la tierra sólo miraban en dirección de la corriente. Lentamente, la barca se perdió en la bruma, mientras las dos ánimas iban con rumbo de su destino final.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas finales: Mi primer fanfic de X. Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo basado en esta magnífica historia, sin embargo, no se me había ocurrido nada bueno hasta hace poco -_-U  
  
Una de las cosas que más me gustan de esta serie es la gran variedad de personajes, así como la forma en que la trama profundiza en cada uno de ellos, de manera que ninguno queda al aire y todos aportan algo a la historia. Particularmente, me llaman la atención los antagonistas, los dragones de la tierra, los cuales rompen con los cánones de los villanos típicos en Anime y Manga. No obstante, he notado que en español hay pocos fanfics que profundicen en ellos (al menos yo he encontrado muy pocos, no así en inglés, donde he leído varios -_-). Por esta razón, decidí escribir una historia basándome en Yuuto, el señor del agua de los dragones de la tierra, y mi favorito de los siete ángeles (después de Seishiro, claro está ^_^)  
  
Espero les haya gustado. Ya lo saben: Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica CONSTRUCTIVA será bien recibida aquí o en fire_avenger@yahoo.com.mx  
  
¡Hasta pronto!  
  
Have a nice day! 


End file.
